Un amour dans les tenebres
by EViLGUARD
Summary: Une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons qui doivent fuire la lumiere pour vivre leur amour... cette histoire n'Est pas vraiment inspiré de quoi que se soit mais j'imagine que quelque influence vienne de films comme beautiful thing et get real...
1. L'AMOUR DANS LES TENEBRES

**Un amour dans les ténèbres**

Thomas ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Il y eu cette petite période de flottement qu'on souvent les gens quand ils se réveillent dans un endroit qu'ils ne reconnaissent pas. Il se releva sur ses coudes et inspecta attentivement la pièce où il se trouvait. Martin n'était pas là, où pouvait-il bien être allez ? Il se releva complètement et entrepris de chercher son jeune compagnon. Martin et lui c'était réfugié dans cette vieille usine désaffectée pour se cacher alors que l'autre monde était englouti par le leur, les ténèbres. Pendant qu'il inspectait les différentes pièces du bâtiment le jeune Garçon se remémora les jours qui avait précédé leur arrivé ici. Tout avait commencé dans la soirée, trois jours plus tôt. Il était avec Martin dans sa chambre quand son père avait ouvert la porte et les avait trouvé tout les deux enlacés et en train de s'embrassé. Encore aujourd'hui, il se reprochait sa stupidité qui l'avait fait oublier de verrouiller la porte. Son père avait refermé la porte aussi vite que s'il avait vue un énorme monstre prêt à se jeter sur lui. Mais même la cloison de bois n'Avait pas empêché les deux garçons d'entendre le juron qu'avait poussé son père. Martin avait rapidement quitté les lieux de peur de se faire tabassé par l'homme et Thomas lui en avait été reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas vraiment que sont père ne mette la main sur le garçon qu'il aimait. Thomas était sorti pour dire au revoir a sont copain et il avait entendu son père lui hurlé de rentré dans la maison immédiatement. Il n'avait pas discuté et s'était rendu au salon où son père se tenait la tête à deux mains comme s'il avait une terrible migraine. Puis, son père lui avait dit qu'il lui interdisait de revoir Martin. Une violente dispute s'en suivit à la suite de quoi Thomas avait pris sa décision. Il ne resterait pas dans cette maison, il ne se séparerait pas de son amour et il ne laisserait personne se mettre entre lui et Martin. Durant les jours qui suivirent, il tenta de faire entendre raison à son père mais celui-ci refusait d'Entre raison. Il disait que ce que sont fils et l'autre garçon faisait ensemble était dégoûtant et immoral. Mais Thomas n'était pas d'Accort ! Qu'y avait-il d'immoral et de si dégoûtant dans l'amour d'une personne pour une autre ? Il refusait de croire que la tendresse et la passion qu'il ressentait pour Martin était une chose si horrible.

Le lendemain Martin et lui c'était rencontré dans les bois qui se trouvaient près de la station service. Le pauvre Garçon avait le visage tuméfié et une pair d'oeils au beurre noir. Thomas lui demanda se qui s'était passé. Martin lui raconta que son père avait reçu un coup de fil du sien et qu'il l'Avait tabassé une bonne partie de la soirée. Thomas le pris dans ses bras et mis sa tête sur l'épaule de son amour en tentant de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il se demanda quel genre de monstre pouvait faire ce genre de chose a sont propre enfant. Lui et son père s'était disputé une bonne parti de la nuit et sa mère n'avait rien fait pour aidé. Mais jamais il n'aurait craint que son père ne lève la main sur lui. Et ce malgré la rage qu'y semblait l'habité la nuit précédente. Martin se détacha doucement de la douce étreinte qui le faisait sentir bien et il avait demandé à Thomas de s'enfuir avec lui. Loin de cette bande d'abrutis qui ne voudrait rien entendre. Au début, Thomas avait trouvé l'idée plutôt ridicule. Partir ? Mais comment feraient-ils pour manger, ou habiteraient-ils ? Puis, Martin lui avait expliquer qu'un ami pourrais les aidés en leur fournissant de l'argent pour acheté de la nourriture. Pour ce qui est d'avoir un toit, il ne voyais qu'une solution : le squat. De toute façon, personne n'accepterait de louer un appartement à deux jeunes de 15 ans tout juste. Thomas avait finalement accepté et il était parti le jour suivant. Deux jours plus tard, il s'était réveillé dans cet entrepôt.

En arrivant au bout du couloire, Thomas remarqua que l'échelle qui menait sur le toit avait été descendue et que la trappe qui y menait était ouverte. Il monta et fut accueilli par une douce brise qui soufflait vers le sud. Sur le rebord du toit, il aperçut Martin qui regardait au loin. Il s'approcha de lui et se calla à ses cotés sans dire un mot. Ils regardèrent longuement la vallée qui se tenait sous leur pied alors que leur monde laissait lentement place à l'autre, celui qu'il détestait. Puis, excédé par le silence de son amour, Thomas demanda de sa voix douce :

À quoi tu penses ?

À nous, répondit simplement Martin.

Ah bon ?

Pour dire la vérité, je pensais aux événements qui nous ont mené ici. Et à ceux qui m'on conduit à toi.

Je pensais au premier, avoua Thomas, mais pour ce qui est des deuxième… Je ne suis pas sur que je saurais répondre.

Martin tourna son visage vers Thomas et lui fit un doux sourire. L'un de ceux que sont amoureux aimait tant. Puis il continua :

tu sais, j'ai découvert ce que j'étais il y a déjà un an. Et je dois t'avouer que c'Est un miracle que j'y ai survécu.

Tu veux dire quand tu as compris que tu aimais les garçons ?

Plus ou moins. C'Est surtout quand j'ai compris que ce n'était pas normal. Tu vois, avant je trouvais certain de mes amis séduisants. Mais je croyais que c'était comme ça pour tous les garçons. Un jour, alors que j'étais avec un de mes plus chers amis, il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre que toute les filles lui disent qu'il était laid. Pour le réconforter, je lui ai dit que moi je le trouvais séduisant. Il tourné vers moi un regarde plein de question. Et il m'a dit que j'étais Gay. Je lui ai répondu que non mais il a insisté. J'ai été très troublé par ce qu'il me disait. Bien sur, j'avais déjà envisagé cette éventualité, mais de me le faire dire par ce garçon ne me plaisait pas du tout. Alors je me suis élancé sur lui…

Tu veux dire que tu l'as tabassé ?

Tu veux rire ? s'exclama Martin en souriant, tu connaît mes capacités en combat de rue. Non, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a botté le cul, pas trop fort. Juste pour me faire comprendre que je ne sortirais pas gagnant. Puis, il m'a dit que sa ne le dérangeais pas vraiment que je sois Gay. J'ai voulu lui dire que je n'étais pas homo mais… je n'étais plus vraiment sur de ce que j'était, mon esprit s'était embrouillé. Il m'a conseillé de faire très attention a ne pas trop le montré, car les autres n'était pas aussi compréhensif que lui. Par la suite, nous somme resté très bon amis. Tu sais qui est cette personne Thomas ?

Je… Non, pas vraiment.

C'est Calvin, celui qui m'a donné l'argent.

Mais pourquoi nous avoir donné cet argent ? et surtout, comment a-t-il fait pour en avoir autant ?

Depuis plus d'un an, Calvin travaille dans un petit resto très les cours. Il semble avoir compris que j'aurais peut-être des ennuis à cause de ce que j'étais et chaque fois qu'il avait sa paye il en mettait de coté pour le jour ou il devrait m'aider. Il était le seul à part toi et moi à connaître notre secret. Il avait très hâte de te rencontré. Même s'il aurait sûrement préféré que se soit dans une autre situation. Quand je lui demandais pourquoi il avait l'air si heureux que je t'ai rencontré, il me répondait que quelqu'un capable de me rendre si heureux que je l'était devait être quelqu'un de merveilleux. Et sur ce point, je suis tout à fait d'Accort avec lui.

Martin se déplaça et vint se mettre derrière son jeune amour qu'il ceintura de ses bras et il posa la tête au creux de son cou. Puis, il dit :

Malgré tous les ennuis que nous avons, jamais je ne me suis senti aussi heureux que depuis que je t'ai rencontré.

Moi aussi, avoua Thomas même si je ne comprend pas encore très biens pourquoi. Tu sais, avant de te connaître je n'Avais jamais ressenti d'Attirance particulière envers les garçons. Mais pour une raison que je ne comprends toujours pas, tu m'as ouvert les yeux presque instantanément. Le jour ou nous nous amusions ensemble dans ta chambre et que tu m'as immobilisé. Je n'avais au dépars qu'une envie, te renversé et te faire payé l'affront que tu m'avais fait. Mais je n'en ai rien fait, je suis resté au sol, toi pardessus moi à contemplé ton visage. Puis, tout d'un coups, tout m'a attiré en toi. Tes cheveux Blond coupé près des oreilles, tes yeux verts Gazon et tes lèvres mince qui était barré par un sourire de conquérant. J'était comme un somnambule qui venait de se réveillé d'un sommeille agité. Puis je t'ai embrassé.

Tu n'avais donc pas encore compris que tu aimais les garçons ?

Non, et pourtant je t'ai embrassé. Sans jamais en avoir vraiment éprouvé l'envie avant que tu ne sois perché sur moi. Mais toi, tu savais que tu aimais les garçons, qu'a tu ressentis ?

Je ne suis pas vraiment sur que j'Avais prévus que ça irais jusque là, avoua Martin, je n'avait pas d'Arrière pensé jusqu'à ce que tu places tes bras derrière mon coup. Là, je n'était pas vraiment sur de ce que tu faisais mais il m'est venu l'envie de t'embrassé.

Etrange non, je veux dire, on aurais très bien pu passé a coté l'un de l'autre sans jamais savoir ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'Autre. Sans cette simple bataille pour s'Amuser, peut-être n'aurions nous pas su.

Oui, et je préfère ne pas imaginez ce qui serait arrivé alors. Tu sais, même si j'ai encore du mal à accepter les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Mais je dois te dire que je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que cette nuit, lorsque nous avons dormis ensemble, l'un contre l'autre.

J'ai ressenti la même chose.

Thomas se retourna dans les bras de Martin et l'embrassa longuement. Tout deux restèrent encore plusieurs minute collé l'un a l'autre à se demandé ce qu'ils allaient faire tous les deux. Puis, il descendirent les marches qui menait a la porte d'entré du bâtiment… Tous deux s'aimaient, mais comment pouvaient-ils vivre leur amour dans les ténèbres. Ils reprirent le chemin qui le menaient ils ne savaient où. Mais au moins y seraient-ils ensemble, et heureux.

A suivre…


	2. Sur la route peur et crainte

Merci à IvyMoon pour sa Review qui me vas droit au cœur.

Je suis désolé mais ce petit bout je n'ai malheureusement pas eux le temps de continué plus loin. J'essayerai d'en mettre plus lors des prochains chapitres…

-------------

Durant la journée, Le deux jeune gens se rendirent dans une petite ville qui se trouvait non loin de l'usine. Ils avaient besoin d'acheter de la nourriture pour leur voyage. En entrant dans le magasin, et se trouvèrent quelque plats et des conserve. Ils achetèrent aussi un ouvre boite. Aillant envie de boire quelque chose de bon, ils achetèrent aussi un carton de Lait. Une fois repartie, ils s'installèrent dans un petit champ à la sorti de la ville.

Tu as remarqué le regard que nous a jeté le vendeur ? je crois qu'il faudra être plus prudent la prochaine fois.

Non, je n'ai pas remarqué. Mais bon, il nous fallais bien quelque chose a manger.

Thomas sortit le carton de lait et entrepris d'en boire. Son jeune compagnons lui saisi le bras et fixa la boite avec de grand yeux incrédule. Thomas se libéra de sont étreinte et regarda se qui pouvait bien lui faire si peur. Aux dos de la boite se trouvais la photo de deux jeunes gens de 15 ans. C'était eux… Martin restait interdit, incapable de dire un seul mot. Voila donc pourquoi ce vendeur les avait dévisagé. Il les avait tout simplement reconnu. Et s'il avait appeler la police ? Ils devaient quitté la région au plus vite. Mais pour allez où ? Le sud serait la meilleure idée. Là-bas s'il ne trouvait pas de travail ou de moyen pour faire de l'Argent, au moins dormiraient-ils dans des endroits chauds. Il se leva et ramassa leur affaire.

Que fais-tu ? demanda Thomas.

Il faut vite partir d'ici, les flics peuvent débarqué ici pour venir nous chercher. Et nous ramené chez nous. Où pire, il nous séparerons et nous mettrons dans une maison de correction.

Vers où allons-nous ? Vers le sud ?

Oui, il faut un endroit chaud où nous pourrons vivre même sans toit sur la tête.

D'accort, je te suivrai partout, tu le sais bien.

Merci, je t'aime.

Puis, ils partirent vers le sud par les petites routes de campagne afin d'éviter le plus possible que les polices ne les retrouve. Durant une bonne partie de la route, ils marchèrent main dans la main. Mais lorsqu'une camionnette passa près d'eux et ralentie, ils trouvèrent que c'était peut-être trop dangereux. Il y avait sûrement d'autre personne comme le père de Martin. Il valait mieux ne pas s'Attiré leur foudre. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait leur faire, personne ne les empêcherait d'être battu a mort par un fou. Pour la première fois de leur cours voyage, ils prirent conscience de se que serait leur vie désormais. Une vie de peur et d'incertitude. Pourtant, l'un et l'autre étaient heureux, car ils traverseraient ces épreuves ensemble. Mais aucun d'eux ne pourrais plus jamais retourné dans sa famille sans perdre l'autre. Ils seraient obligés de fuir jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'age de décision. Et même après, ils devraient combattre le idiot qui ne comprenne pas l'amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant le restant de la journée, chacun tourmenté par ses pensées. Martin se demandait comment il était possible d'aimer autant qu'il aimait Thomas. Au début, il avait senti pour lui une simple amitié mais à force de temps, lorsqu'il était éloigné de lui, sont corps et son cœur lui faisait violence. Et quand ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, tout son être avait vibré sur la même fréquence que l'univers lui-même. Ce moment avait été si merveilleux qu'il ne pouvait comprendre que les gens trouvent cela si horrible.

Thomas lui réfléchissait à ce que le père de Martin avait fait. Il n'Arrivait pas à comprendre que l'on puisse faire une chose pareille à son propres fils. Quel genre de monstre pouvait battre sont fils au point qu'il ai du mal à marcher. Encore aujourd'hui, son jeune amour boitait et il avait souvent du mal à bouger. Thomas aurait tellement voulu pouvoir le protégé. Il avait été heureux qu'il parte car il avait eu peur que son père ne le frappe. Mais même sont père n'aurais jamais pu faire autant de mal à un enfant. Maintenant, il s'en voulait d'Avoir laissé Martin partir. C'était ridicule, il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passé quand il avait laissé son amour partir, mais il ne pouvait s'enlevé cette pensé de la tête. Il avait déjà hâte que la nuit tombe pour serrer son amour dans ses bras et essayé de lui faire oublier ces derniers jours. Jamais il n'arriverait à supporter d'être séparé de lui, il ne laisserait jamais personne les séparé.

Pendant que chacun suivait lentement le fil de leur penser, le ciel commença à s'assombrir. Bientôt, ils devraient trouver un nouvel abri. Ils devraient aussi apprendre à mieux se cacher et à éviter les policiers. Bientôt, tout le monde aurait oublier qui ils étaient et ils pourraient de nouveau se détendre. Ils trouvèrent une petite maison à vendre sur le bord de l'autoroute et y pénétrèrent par une fenêtre du sous-sol. Ils montèrent à l'étage regardèrent par la fenêtre. Ils observèrent leur monde submergé l'autre monde, celui de la lumière. Celui du quelle ils étaient désormais banni. Puis, ils allèrent se coucher dans une des chambres où se trouvait encore un vieux lit. Ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre et profitèrent de la pénombre que leur offrait la nuit pour s'embrassé longuement. De caresse innocente en attouchement plus coquin, ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit éveillé et ne s'endormirent que tard dans la nuit, heureux plus que jamais d'être ensemble dans cet univers si cruel.


End file.
